clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Cage
The Goblin Cage is unlocked in Spooky Town (Arena 12). When spawned, the card initially takes the appearance of a wooden jail cell with moderate hitpoints, which sometimes shakes due to the Brawler inside. After a short time or after taking enough damage, the Brawler breaks out and attacks opposing troops or buildings nearby. The Brawler himself is a huge, brawny, tattooed Goblin with moderate hitpoints and high damage. His health, damage and speed are all comparable to a single Elite Barbarian. Strategy *If an enemy Hog Rider or Ram Rider is deployed, place the Goblin Cage down to counter it from doing any tower damage. *If placed in the center of your side of the map, it can completely stop a Mega Knight with the help of both Crown Towers, allowing for a big positive elixir trade. *If placed one tile from the other side of the arena, it can pull an entire Minion Horde. Once the Goblin Brawler spawns, the remaining Minions will be kited and the brawler will get two hits on the foe's Princess Tower. *The Goblin Brawler is among the few units that can escape the Giant Skeleton's death bomb. Deploy the cage on top of the Giant Skeleton and it will absorb a few attacks from the Giant Skeleton before spawning the Goblin Brawler to kill it. *The Brawler is weak to dual lane units such as Royal Recruits, split Royal Hogs and split Three Musketeers because he is not a good tank and it only targets one unit at a time. *Additionally, the Brawler is weak to swarms so pairing it with spells such as Zap, The Log or Poison can synergize with him and allow him to advance towards the Crown Tower. *The Goblin Cage can absorb two of the three lightning strikes from the lightning spell, so it can be used to tank for lightning vulnerable troops like the Musketeer. History *The Goblin Cage was added to the game on 17/5/19. *On 1/7/19, a Balance Update increased the Goblin Cage's lifetime by 33%, from 15s to 20s, and also increased the damage of the Brawler by 25% from 211 to 264 at tournament level. Humorously, his description was also updated; previously saying "When the Goblin Cage is destroyed, a Goblin Brawler is unleashed into the Arena! Goblin Brawler never skips leg day." *On 2/9/19, a Balance Update decreased the Goblin Brawler's movement speed to Fast (from Very Fast). Trivia *It has the shortest lifetime of any building. *The Goblin Brawler is inspired by a goblin prisoner character in the Clash-A-Rama series. *The Goblin Cage is the subject of two Emotes. *This is the second building to be added to the game since soft launch, the first building being the Furnace. *In the Season 3 reveal video, the text on screen incorrectly lists the Goblin Brawler's move speed decrease as a melee range decrease. de:Koboldkäfig es:Jaula del forzudo fr:Cage gobeline it:Gabbia per goblin ja:ゴブリンの檻 ko:고블린 우리 nl:Koboldenkooi pl:Goblin Cage pt-br:Jaula de Goblin ru:Клетка с гоблином tr:Goblin Kafesi vi:Lồng Yêu tinh zh:哥布林牢笼